A Different Bella
by Cullen-Dark Series Obsessed
Summary: Takes off after New Moon, Bella starts having nightmares. Bella's hiding something, will her and Edward's love survive? Will get violent with sex suggestions. RR please. Sorry summary change, decided to go with a different idea.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was the middle of the night and the girl lying in her bed was tossing and turning, having some sort of nightmare I suppose. And yet, I felt the need to comfort her. This wasn't just any girl. This was my Bella. My love.

I went over to her bed and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her on the head softly and saying that everything was alright. That seemed to work as her whimpers quieted slightly. Ever since we had gotten back from the Voltouri she had terrible dreams. She had told me she had them since I had left. I'm truly ashamed of myself for doing that. I realize my mistake now.

It was strange thinking back to when I thought she was just an arrogant human with beautiful smelling blood. I tried to treat her as one too, but I was too caught up in her expressions, fascinated with her intellect. Before long I had found myself in love with her, finding it physically painful to be away from her for any period of time.

I was overjoyed that she felt the same way about me too. Yet I found it hard to believe she could love a monster like me. She told me once that it doesn't matter what you are it's how you act that shapes you're being. I don't think she knew how much those words meant to me.

As I was thinking her breathing began to fluctuate and then return to a normal pace I could tell she was beginning to wake. I kissed her neck softly, erecting a shiver of pleasure from her.

"Good morning, Angel." I murmured against her warm skin.

"Morning and it is you who are the angel Edward." She said softly seeing as Charlie was in his room still sleeping.

I smiled slightly against her neck, planting small kisses there, sliding up her neck and kissing her jaw. She whimpered slightly seeing as I wouldn't kiss her on the one spot she wanted kissed the most. I then planted a kiss with as much passion as I could without hurting her. I pulled back and heard her sigh softly, a sigh of contentment, a sigh of longing.

AN/ I hope you like it it's only the intro though. First fanfiction. So please be nice. Read and Review please! Other chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or New Monn or any of it's characters, If I did Bella and Edward would have been too busy to take part in this story.

AN/ This chapter is mostly about Bella and her feeling about her condition. Slightly OCC Bella and Edward but in later chapters this will be a rated M story. I leave it at that...

BPOV

I knew that I couldn't hide it from him. I tried for so long, always pointing out that he should change me. He never got the hint… My name is Isabella Swan and I am dieing from cancer. It's spreading, coming closer to my heart. I have fits now a days, where I have a really intense pain in my chest, Edward is worried he knows that something isn't right.

I don't know how much longer I can keep this from him. I think I had thought that if I convinced him to change me then it would all work out. He would never know that I was hiding anything from him.

But.. It seems that the doctors say I only have about a month left. Only a month left with my angel, the angel that was lying next to me, humming my lullaby and rubbing small circles on my back. I sighed loudly, a blazing determination filling me. If I only had a month left with Edward then I'm going to enjoy every bit of it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up with someone trailing kisses up and down the swell of my neck. I sighed softly. I already had a killer of a headache, but I wasn't about to let that stop me we were going to the meadow today. Today was Saturday, and it was one of those rare sunny days in Forks. That's a plus for me I get to see Edward sparkle.

I slowly get out of bed testing my balance, I hear Edward chuckle in a whisper. "Watch it mister or you won't get a kiss for a week," his quiet chuckles stopped almost at once. Hehe Edward you're not the only one who can play dirty. I grab my bag of toiletries and walk out the door. "A human moment Edward," I call over my shoulder. Man am I good or what?

I hear Edward groan once he thought I was out of earshot. I giggled slightly, these last weeks are going to be fun.

I know you're probably thinking, 'why aren't I shaken up over my impending demise?' Well to be perfectly truthful I am a little scared, But I am hoping Edward will come to his senses before I die. And if he doesn't then I'll have no last wishes because at least I'll see his face as I die.

I sigh loudly as I lather my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. the meadow I remind myself, were going to the meadow today. I go through my morning routine barely realizing what I was doing, in deep thought. How am I susposed to tell the one that I love I'm dieing?

I bound out of the bathroom with only my towel on, I wanted to tease Edward somemore. I walk calmly into my room, head held high trying my best not to blush. Edward's eyes look like they would bust out of their socket if they could, I giggle and walk past him to my closet leaving him there stunned. As I walked back out I see Edward in the same spot with the same look on his face, just staring at me. I mean is he a hundred or so year pervert? I look at him steadily in the eyes and try to smolder my eyes at him, it seems to work as his eyes glaze over slightly.

"Edward are you going to let me change or am I going to show you everything that mother nature gave me?" I was feeling daring today. Edward looked as if he could blush he would be beat red. I stifle a laugh and make sure he's turned around before changing into one of the many new outfits that Alice has gotten me. It's a v-cut cotton sweater blueish in color with embrodiery in the bottom right hand corner near my hip, with hip hugger jeans. To top it off I put my hair up in a sloppy bun. I'd have to thank Alice later.

I felt two arms slide around my waist pulling me up to his chest as he inhaled the scent at the base of my neck. "I'm going to have to thank Alice for this outfit" he said in a husky voice. I"m startled to feel something hard pressing against my butt. 'omg' i think ' I'm definetly going to have to thank Alice for this outfit.' Ever since we had gotten back from Volterra Edward had better control than ever. And he was pushing every boundary we had ever set. I was thrilled.

I turned in his arms to give a small peck on the lips. Before escaping his grasp to jump on his back. We were running today, I don't ever see why I was afraid of it before. It was a hundred times more exilerating than a motorcycle.

Within minutes we had reached the meadow, our meadow. He gently laid me on the slightly dewwy grass and together we watched the sun rise and bounce off of Edwards skin sending brilliant sparkles everywhere. I absent mindly traced the contor of his arm. I was trying to come up with a way to tell Edward about my predicament of sorts. Yet I couldn't just come out and say ' Oh and Edward I'm dieing of Cancer ' use your imagination. No I knew him better than that, I'd have to tell him gently so as not to break his heart.

"Hey Edward?"

" Yes, my love."

"You love me no matter what right?"

He sat up blindingly fast. Taking my hands and looking deep into my eyes. "Bela I love you so much that my heart sings with it every moment, there's no one else for you but me. You the one I love, for as long as I live you'll be the only one I'll ever love."

His words rang with such sincerity that I had to belive him, with this knowledge tears gathered at my eyes. "Edward..."

"Edward I have cancer..."

AN/ A cliffie. Sorry I had too.

I just thought of something. Why do you think vampires skins sparkle in the light? Well I think that since vampires skin is so hard it sort of acts as a prism, I imagine then sparkling with all kinds of different sparkle is flying off them. Just a thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Previous chapter:

"Edward I have cancer…"

The longest silence ever in my opinion and I hear him chuckle from his position beside me. I frown, and then I realize that he thinks I'm joking to him, that I'm willing to try anything to make him change me. This is bad, how am I supposed to get him to realize that I'm telling the truth. I feel a wave of panic try to come through me; I let it feeling the prick of tears at my eyes. Edward hasn't noticed yet.

"Bellaaaa, I won't change you and that's final. You don't need to tell me lies like that. "The tears in my eyes that Edward hadn't noticed threatened to spill over. Why didn't he understand?

All the humor had died in his eyes and they were now looking at me with fierce determination.

"That's my decision Bella, I won't damn you to this life." That was all I could take, the tears started pouring down my face. His words echoed in my mind. Nothing I could say would change his decision. Not even if I died. The hole in my chest was back again. It tore at my chest as I turned and ran from the meadow. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I just ran…

EPOV

"Edward I have cancer…" The silence stretched on. I was always wondering what she would do to try to get me to turn her. But this was a little extreme. I mean cancer? She could've done better than that. I chuckled deep in my chest. I saw the beginnings of angry tears at her eyes.

"Bellaaaa, I won't change you and that's final. You don't need to tell me lies like that." I say in an up spirited voice which by the end had turned serious. I saw her try to keep her composure.

"That's my decision Bella; I won't damn you to this life." I meant it too. I couldn't do that to my angel. I saw the tears start to fall and her start running from the meadow running into the trees at a random spot. I then realized that she had never rebuked me for calling her a liar. Maybe she was telling the truth. O god. I just called her a liar and told her to her face that I would never change her even if she was on her deathbed with no possibility of surviving.

I needed to think. I ran full force to my house and tried to run up to my room, but was knocked back and out of the house by Alice. I didn't need to be an empath to know she was pissed off.

"What in the hell did you do Edward!" she screamed, walking out the door and starting to pace up to me. Her demeanor like that of a predator with me as the prey. Where was Jasper when you needed him?

"What are you talking about Alice?" I decided to be ignorant. It just made her madder. With an enraged snarl she leapt at me and with speed I never knew she had, had me pinned to a tree.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Edward! I saw everything! And you know what else I saw Eddie! Hmmm? You want to know what else I saw!" I seriously had no idea what she was talking about, saw what? She was blocking from her mind from me. Man she must have been pissed.

She let go of my collar her face crumpled in if she was human she would be crying. At this moment Jasper came out of the house and wrapped his arms around his wife. She started sobbing tearlessly into his chest. I felt a wave of guilt come over me, and I wondered what Bella was doing at this moment.

"I walked inside and sat on the couch knowing that Alice wasn't done yet, and I was curious as to what she saw that caused her sadness. Alice and Jasper along with the rest of the family came into the living area as well and took seats. Alice then started talking in a wavy voice alerting to the rest of the family that something was wrong.

"Because of this idiot's big mouth Bella…" she choked back a sob, " Bella is going to kill her self. She's in the woods now, and she's trying to find something to end her life as we speak. I don't think we can stop her." With that she broke down crying. The rest of my family looking at me with expression ranging from anger, to confusion, to surprise. All asking me the same thing 'What did you do this time Edward?' It would've been comical if this hadn't been so serious.

"Where did you see her Alice?" I was in a shock of denial, why would my angel try to kill herself? Did she really have cancer? No she can't. She can't have cancer, but her blood has smelled thin lately. No stop thinking like that Edward.

"She's 'another choked sob' she's nearing La Push, if we don't hurry it'll be to late. She's going towards their land where she knows you can't reach her." That's all I needed and I was running, not even caring if my family was behind me or not.

BPOV (sorry about changing around so much, but I need too to get the jest of the story.)

I was running, just running. From tripping I had numerous scrapes and scratches along my arm and legs. I was still running when I came up to a road. I recognized it, I was near La Push. My life meant nothing to me, I want nothing more than to die. But rather than let the cancer do that I must do it myself. So I can never rest.

I had a knife in my pocket; I guess I had forgotten it there from work a few days before. As soon as I hit the werewolves' territory I would make my move. And no one could stop me.

I was just inside the boundary, when I heard my name being called.

"Bella!" The anguished cry came again. I didn't want to turn but I did because this voice was a female's voice. Rosalie's voice.

"Bella! Don't kill yourself over my idiot of a brother. I'm sure it's not that bad." Just come back over the boundary line Bella and we can go home." I felt a new batch of tears make their way down my face.

"Rosalie, I have cancer. He told me he would never change me, right after I told him that. What does that say to you Rosalie? I saw her look of anger then as I put the knife to my wrist and cut, I saw her look of horror. I smiled as I realized that even though Edward had lied to me, I mean he left and then he said he loved me. He could have at least stayed away if he didn't feel that way. But despite all that, I still loved him. I loved him from the bottom of my heart.

The last thing I heard before the darkness swallowed me was his anguished cry.

"BELLA NO!"

AN/ How do you like? Remember this is after New Moon. Bella and Rosalie are somewhat friends now.


End file.
